militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Component Command
| battles = | decorations = | disbanded = | current_commander = }} Air Component Command ( , FTS) was a part of the Joint Forces Command (Insatsledningen, INS) of the Swedish Armed Forces. The staff was located at the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters in Stockholm. The Air Component Command commanded the operations of the Swedish Air Force. History On 30 June 1994, the Air Staff was dissolved and ceased as a staff and authority. In its place, on 1 July 1994, the Air Command (Flygvapenledningen) was formed in the newly established Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters and the Air Tactical Center (Flygvapnets taktiska centrum) in Linköping. The Air Force Command, which was part of the newly established Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters, was a production unit which sorted directly under the authority of the head of the agency, that is, the Supreme Commander. The Air Force Tactical Center was in turn directly subordinate of the military commander of the Middle Military Area (Milo M). On 1 July 1998, the Air Force Tactical Center, along with the Air Force Command, was reorganized and formed the Air Force Center (Flygvapencentrum, FlygvapenC) and the Chief of Air Force Staff position was replaced by the Inspector General of the Air Force position on 30 June 1998 who became the commander of the Air Force Center. The Swedish Air Force' highest command was now localized to Uppsala. The Defence Act of 2000 meant that more than 20 units and some 20 staffs were disbanded which were reduced to six. The Defence Act also resulted in the Air Force Center being disbanded as an independent staff, and instead, the Air Force Center, as of 1 July 2000, came to operate as the Air Force Tactical Command (Flygvapnets taktiska kommando, FTK). The Air Force Tactical Command was one of three tactical commands within the Joint Forces Command (OPIL). On 1 January 2003, the position the Inspector General of the Air Force position was changed to Inspector of the Air Force. On 1 April 2007, the command was reorganized, and it received it current name was the Air Component Command (Flygvapnets taktiska stab, FTS). The Air Component Command was then organized under Joint Forces Command (Insatsledningen, INS). In 2007, the Swedish Air Force's highest command was again re-located to Stockholm. Since 1 January 2014, there is once again a position like Chief of Air Force, this time in the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters's Training & Procurement Staff (Produktionsstaben). In February 2018, the Swedish Armed Forces proposed in its budget for 2019 to the Government a reorganization of the command structure. The proposal was, among other things, designed with a new command and new organizational units in new locations. This was to provide better conditions for a robust and sustainable command. The new organizational units that the Swedish Armed Forces wanted to form were proposed to be named the Army Staff, the Air Staff and the Naval Staff. These would be formed by a merger of the Swedish Armed Forces Training & Development Staff (Produktionsledningen) and the Joint Forces Command (Insatsledningen, INS), as well as other complementary parts from the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters and the Defence Materiel Administration. The staffs were proposed to be formed on 1 January 2019 and commanded by an army chief, a naval chief and an air force chief. Heraldry and traditions Coat of arms The coat of the arms of the Air Tactical Center 1994–1997. Blazon: "Chequey or and azure, a chief azure charged with a winged two-bladed propeller or." The coat of the arms of the Air Component Command 2007–2018. It was used by Air Staff 1937–1994, the Air Force Command 1994–1997, the Air Force Tactical Center 1997–1998, the Air Force Center 1998–2000 and the Air Force Tactical Command 2000–2007. Blazon: "Azure, a winged two-bladed propeller or". File:Flygvapnets taktiska centrum vapen.svg|Coat of the arms of the Air Force Tactical Center (FTC) 1994–1997. File:Flygvapnet vapen bra.svg|Coat of arms of the Air Staff 1979–1994, the Air Force Command 1994–1997, the Air Force Tactical Center 1997–1998, the Air Force Center 1998–2000, the Air Force Tactical Command 2000–2007 and the Air Component Command 2007–2018. Commanding officers Air Force Tactical Center *1994–1997 – Jan Jonsson *1997–2000 – Anders Johansson *2000–2000 – Lennart Brodin Air Force Center *1998–2000 – Jan Jonsson Air Force Tactical Command *2000–2002 – Mats Nilsson *2003–2006 – Lennart Pettersson *2006–2007 – Jan Andersson Air Component Command *2007–2008 – Jan Andersson *2008–2011 – Anders Silwer *2012–2013 – Micael Bydén *2013–2018 – Gabor Nagy Names, designations and locations References Notes Print * |ref=harv}} * |ref=harv}} * |ref=harv}} * |ref=harv}} * |ref=harv}} * Category:Staff (military) Category:Military units and formations of the Swedish Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1994 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2018 Category:Commands of the Swedish Armed Forces Category:Disbanded units and formations of Sweden